


pull stretch tear

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: it's a letting-go kind of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in my psych class since i miss mitch angst whoops  
> also im aware the themes are v similar to iceland sorry i just kind of needed an outlet  
> i don't hate shawn. don't discourse about that.  
> it's an alternate universe aight don't come for me

“Scotty, I’m ho- oh.” Mitch stops in his tracks when he sees who’s here and the position they’re in.

Shawn.

He and Scott are sitting on the couch, PS4 running on the TV. There’s literally no space between them, Shawn’s bare knee tucked under Scott’s arm, and Mitch’s chest aches.

Instead of saying anything, he skirts quietly by them to his room, closing the door and locking it behind him. He’s known it was coming since Iceland. He’s not as blind as Scott apparently thinks he is. He sees the eyes, the touches. He sees the way Scott’s lips are redder after combined editing sessions. He’s seen the twitter and tumblr analyses. He knows. He knows, because that’s how he is with Scott, the eyes and the touches, and Scott knows.

Scott knows Mitch loves him. They’ve discussed it, it’s not mutual, at least not that way.

It’s okay, though.

Mitch likes to think there’s a few types of romantic love. There’s  jealous love, something that burns hot and high, how Mitch used to love. There’s desperate love, the pleading of the moon with the clouds to let her shine, just for a little while, which Mitch knows all too well, but no, that’s not now.

No, it’s acceptance love, or that’s what he calls it anyways. It’s the love that’s a little sad, but it’s mostly just _there_. It’s just simmering under his skin, always there but never breaking through. It’s the love where he loves Scott enough to let him go, to let him love other people the way he’ll never love Mitch, because all Mitch wants is for Scott to be happy.

Scott knows, and Mitch knows Scott knows. Scott just doesn’t know exactly how much it hurts Mitch every time Shawn comes over, every time Scott comes home from a night of fun with bruises on his throat from a mouth that isn’t Mitch’s, every time Scott picks time with Shawn over time with Mitch.

It’s okay, though, because all Mitch wants is for Scott to be happy.

_It’s okay._

 

(it’s not, but it has to be.)

 

 

(it has to be.)

 

 

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if i should write more mitch angst (orrrr if i shouldn't write more mitch angst)


End file.
